


Fight Fudge

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Kankuro x Shino by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Fight Fudge

Kankuro was walking around town with his crew. He smirked as everyone on the street was looking at him and his men in fear. He strolled up to the meeting point with the rival gang at the Aburame complex. The leader of them, Shino, was standing out front. His face didn’t change as Kankuro got into his face.  
“You ready to make a deal, bug boy?” Kankuro mocked him with a condescending smirk.  
Shino simply nodded and turned around before walking into the building. Kankuro followed behind him and shut the door roughly before any of the other men could walk in.  
Kankuro stepped up behind Shino and wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you…  
“I missed you too” Shino replied with the slightest hint of emotion in his voice. They had to hide their relationship with their men for some bullshit reason idk.  
“Why did you kill one of my men?” Kankuro asked.  
“You weren’t paying attention to me lately. I tried being subtle but you couldn’t see those so I had to be more drastic.” Shino turned in Kankuro’s arms to face him.  
“Is that what the sand was?! You know I don’t like sand! It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere!”  
“That’s why I did it.” Shino said with a blank face. Kankuro just glared at him for a moment before sighing with a slight smile. He just couldn’t stay mad at him.  
“Well you gotta pay me back somehow.” He pushed Shino up against the pool table and ran one of his hands up Shino’s shirt as the other undid his pants. “And I think your body would make the perfect payment.”  
Shino smirked and slid his jacket off before taking his shirt off. “Take me daddy.”  
“Oh yeah! Are you ready for a puppet show?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few sexy times later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kankuro woke up naked on the pool table with Shino’s head resting on his chest. He looked down at his lover.  
“I think I caught the love bug”


End file.
